1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film accumulator for accumulating films fed out from a printer, an automatic processor, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an elongated negative film is fed to a printer and a printing operation is completed, an operator performs an operation of taking out this negative film from an exit port of the printer and suspending it from a hook or the like. Therefore, in cases where a multiplicity of negative films are supplied to the printer, it is necessary for the operator to perform the operation of taking out the negative film upon completion of each printing operation. Hence, automatic film accumulation has not been possible.